


Wrap myself in you

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Late season 9 snippet of Sastiel schmoop)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrap myself in you

Castiel rolled over and gently nudged a long arm off his hip, quietly attempting to disentangle himself and get up, but the old motel bed was insistent on squeaking and groaning in protest. Glancing over his shoulder, Castiel was glad at least that Sam was still asleep.

It was still evening, though the dipping sun cast long shadows along the street outside the motel, rusty gold and orange sky starting to darken with dusk as Castiel drew back the curtain.

Dean was off chasing a lead for Abaddon, most likely with Crowley, and Sam was helping Castiel chase down a lead for Metatron. The rift between the brother’s made Castiel sad but he would not turn down the help, nor the opportunity to explore new found territory in the space between Castiel and Sam.

Castiel was glad Sam was still sleeping in a post coitus relaxed sprawl, he was still tired and worn from expelling Gadreel and from Castiel extracting the lingering traces of grace for a spell that had ultimately failed. He needed the rest, or he would keep fraying until there were only split threads left.

Castiel sighed and rolled a sore shoulder. He was contemplating the mini mart across the street, perhaps retrieving some food for Sam. It was worrisome that Castiel could feel the nuances of his vessel to such a degree, small twinges and aches, his stolen grace was receding quickly.

It was like trying to wrap a sandwich in saran wrap, one of those human things Castiel never got a hold of. Some places were stretched too tight and smooshed, some places were left bare and exposed, some places were bunched up with folds of extra wrap. It didn’t fit. It was not his grace and it was not meant for his vessel and it would not last much longer.

Things were uncomfortable, he couldn’t fly, he had to reserve his grace for when it was needed. Finding comfort in small tangible things like the way Sam’s hands fit to his hips or the way Sam’s tongue curled around his made it bearable until Castiel could see matters through to the end. He had stolen the grace out of desperation and he would use it to take down Metatron, and he refused to let it burn through him until he could.

Pushing tired fingers through his mussed up hair Castiel contemplated the pants and button up shirt that were lain across the back of a chair. But he was tired and would only be out for a few minutes. Slipping into Sam’s clothes instead, he relished the comfort, the feel of wrapping himself in something good and cherished, Sam’s scent around him, flannel soft on his arms, jeans loose and ill fitting but the way the young hunter’s clothes hung off him made him feel like he could hide in them.

Gone only a few minutes, Castiel came back bearing fresh bananas and chicken salad sandwiches from the deli counter, kicking the door closed behind and setting the food on a small scuffed table.

Pushing the long flannel sleeves up his forearms when they unrolled, Castiel stretched and sunk into the clothes. He noticed Sam watching him with a smirk from the bed, long hair tousled, white bed sheet bunched around his waist, one arm crooked up under his head.

“I like the new look on you.”

“You’re clothes are… more comfortable.”

“We could always get you some that actually fit you.”

“Yes. But then they wouldn’t smell like you. And that is a good part of what makes them comfortable.”

Eyes that were more tired than sleep could ever fix brightened at least a little from that, Sam gesturing him back to the bed, pulling the sheets aside.

Castiel toed off his shoes, shuffling over to the bed. As soon as he had the belt undone the pants fell to the floor. Pulling the flannel shirt over his head Castiel set Sam’s clothes on top of the same chair that held his own. Crawling back onto the bed, dipping under his weight and protesting to two grown men occupying it, Castiel found himself pulled into a warm embrace, Sam’s broad arms engulfing him.

Wrapping himself in Sam, he decided, was a better option than wrapping himself in Sam’s clothes. The warmth lingered longer, the scent as well, and Sam’s clothes couldn’t kiss him like this, open mouthed and lingering.


End file.
